catsofclansfandomcom-20200216-history
WindClan's Border
This is where WindClan cats usually do border patrols. They share a border with RiverClan. Chat Cloudstar led Mudpaw to the border, and looked out over the thick forest that was RiverClan. "This is the border we share with RiverClan," she explained. She walked over and sniffed around, then added a fresh mark to the border. Mudpaw took in a deep breath. "Fishy. Who would want to eat Fish?" Mudpaw glanced around at the other territories. Cloudstar purred in amusement. "I quite agree with you, but RiverClan sure do love them. Now, I wish to show you the border that will bring us to the Horseplace, which is neutral territory. We must travel along the banks of the lake to reach Horseplace." Cloudstar flicked her tail, and led Mudpaw down to the shore of the lake. The silvery blue water lapped at the sandy shore, and rippled along the surface as dragon flies jumped about. Cloudstar explained gatherings, and how the different patrols worked. "When you bring prey back to the camp, you must always be sure that the elders and queens are fed first, and you must never eat while out hunting." she meowed. "I got it. So after everyone is fed we get to eat." Mudpaw said, memorizing the words. "That's right." Cloudstar nodded. After traveling along the lake shore for a few more minutes, they reached the border that separated WindClan's territory from the Horseplace. "Like I said before, Horseplace is neutral territory, meaning it doesn't belong to one Clan. That structure over there is a twoleg nest." she nodded towards a small, white farm house. Next the house was a huge pasture, and in this pasture, were large beasts with long legs, muscular bodies, long faces, large eyes, and wispy tails that flicked flies away. "Those animals in the fenced area are called horses. Twolegs ride on their backs. They would never attack intentionally, but you should always watch out for their hooves." Mudpaw stepped next to Cloudstar, gazing at the creatures. "Do they ever come loose?" "The fence goes on for a long time," she explained, nodding towards the direction behind the farmhouse. "They are enclosed in a smaller fence now, but the twolegs let them loose into the much larger fenced-in field. The only time they ever come out of that pasture, is when they go into their nest," she nodded towards a dull, wooden reddish structure near the fence; a barn. "Or when the twolegs are out riding them." Mudpaw nodded. "Do we only share borders with Riverclan?" Cloudstar shook her head. "The border with ThunderClan is further up that way," she nodded towards the direction they had just traveled in. (Oops, I messed up. Pretend that the place they visited first was the ThunderClan border, because RiverClan territory is across from the horse place) "Just across Horseplace lies RiverClan territory. Mudpaw padded out to the Riverclan Border. "So this is Riverclan?" Mudpaw asked, staring at the streams. Foxpaw comes and stalks a bird. She takes a deep breath, then looked at it. She pounced on it and clawed it. "Hi, Mudpaw. What are you doing here? Oh, you are seeing the territories, with Cloudstar, aren't you?" She gazed up at Cloudstar "Yes, Foxpaw. Ummm... Cloudstar, can I talk to her privately?" Mudpaw looked at her paws. "What's wrong, Mudpaw?" Foxpaw whispered "I had a vision." Whispered Mudpaw back, fear growing in her eyes. "I can tell your in fear! What is it about?" Foxpaw asked Mudpaw stared deep into Foxpaw's eyes. "I know you have a crush on Cedarkit. I wont try to tear you two apart. But, I had a horrible vision of Sneerkit attacking Cedarkit. Is this what Silverkit warned us about?" Category:WindClan